Elemental Guardians
by the hidden eagle
Summary: This story is about a group of people called Elemental Users and they have the power to command the elements.Special beings called Guardian Spirits assist elemental users and can unlock even greater e main characters are Solona Isthtar,Alice Volts,Neria Salis,Elissa Rose,and Travis Dagmer.


Elemental Guardians: Chapter 1:Part 1;Alice's Escape

This is the story of a 16 year old girl named Alice Volts. Alice is a elemental user which are people who can command the power of elements, her mother and father each had the power of lightning of fire respectively but Alice is one of the few elemental users to have two elemental that's not all because special beings called Guardian Spirits can assist elemental users and help them unlock greater years ago Alice was abducted while her parents were killed and was taken to a secret lab where horrible experiments were performed on her.

During her stay Alice met a fellow test subject named Maya Sanders who was a fire elemental instantly became close to help cope with the experiments and later on they became lovers,one night Maya and Alice devised a escape plan and soon they will execute it.

"Are you ready,Alice?The scientists will go on their break soon so pack up your things."Maya quietly said to Alice who was putting her belongings in a bag.

The mood was tense as Alice and Maya watched the clock until it hit 11:50PM,making their move the two teenagers snuck out of their room.

"There's the computer…..I'll hack the security system before the guards make their rounds."Alice said as Maya kept a look out while she uses the computer.

"I wish I could see this place burn….but escaping is more important."Maya grew angry as Alice hacked the security and sent the elevator up to their floor.

Making sure the area is clear Maya and Alice entered the elevator and took it down to the first floor.

"How's your eye?"Maya asked as Alice touched the right side of her face.

"The new one isn't bothering me anymore,but it still makes me feel ugly."Alice replied with a sad look on her face as Maya moves closer.

"Don't say such things….you're still beautiful even with that cybernetic eye."Maya smiles as she touched Alice's golden blonde hair.

Alice kissed Maya as the elevator reaches the first floor,they notice several guards with the same eye surrounded by darkness insignia that told them they were members of the Shadow had heard the name before when she listened to a conversation her parents were having but didn't know who they were until that day five years ago.

"We aren't going to be able to sneak past you ready for a fight?"Maya asked as Alice nodded to her.

"Lydia,Magus….I need your help."Alice called her two Guardian Spirits as Maya's hands became shrouded in flames.

The two teenagers unleashed a brutal attack on the Shadow members and reached the spots even more guards and decided to let Alice escape while she kept them objected but Maya held her and said"Live your own life….it's better that one of us is freed."

Alice kissed her lover one final time as she escaped out the front through the woods Alice was getting exhausted, but she kept on going otherwise the guards would catch up to her and Maya's sacrifice would have been for nothing.

With tears coming out of her left eye Alice found shelter inside a hollowed out log,as the guards searched the area around her Alice was filled with fear.A hour later the guards gave up the search and Alice emerged from the log.

"That was a close one….are you okay,Alice?"Lydia asked with a concerned look on her face.

"I can't believe Maya decided to stay behind…we always told each other that we would escape together."Alice began crying until Magnus told her to toughen up.

Alice decided to sleep inside the hollow log while enjoying the freedom of the wilderness for the first time in next morning Alice was wandering through the woods until she reached a open and hungry Alice passed out as a woman with red hair spotted her on the side of the road.

"You poor dear!Are you okay?"the woman asked as Alice was delirous to speak.

5 hours later Alice woke up to find herself in a examined the room and realized this was someone's home.

"Oh you're awake!You've been sleeping for hours now….I'm glad you're okay though."the woman smiles at Alice who started blushing.

The woman wore a pink dress with her beautiful red hair tied up into a pony tail.

"T-thank you for saving me."

"You're name is Sarah Mulligan,what's your name?

"Alice…Alice Volts."

"I see you have been through a lot….what happened to your right eye?"

"….The place I was being held captive….they did experiments on us."

"Us?Was there someone else with you?"

"Maya…..she was my stayed behind so I could escape."

"Ohh… I see.I'm sorry you went through such a ordeal."

Alice began to smile as Sarah touched her face.

"The cybernetic eye makes me look ugly compared to someone of your beauty."

"Nonsense,you are just as beautiful even with the synthetic eye."

Sarah's response causes Alice to start dried away the tears and told Alice that she can stay at her home.

A few months pass by as Alice started to help Sarah with work,they grew close and Sarah would sing to Alice as she laid next to Sarah was constantly ill and would have to spend days stuck in her home,Alice was more than happy to keep her company and they spent the time watching movies.

"Alice,can you come up to my room for a second?"Sarah calls out to Alice who was getting ready to go to bed.

"Sure thing Sarah."Alice replied as she went upstairs.

As she entered the room Alice was surprised when she saw candles lighting the room in a pretty color and Sarah was wearing her night gown.

Sarah beckoned Alice to come over and they held hands,Alice wanted to feel loved but was nervous at reassured her with a kiss as they spend the night making love.

The next morning Alice was sleeping next to Sarah who had woken up to take her medicine.

"Good morning Alice,did you sleep well?"Sarah asked with a smile as Alice got out of bed.

"I did sleep well…thank you."Alice replied as she got dressed.

"You don't need to thank me…from the time I've met you I felt a connection."Sarah gave a smile that causes Alice to look away out of shyness.

"I'll make some breakfest."

"I want to help,Sarah."

"(Chuckles) Okay,so what should we make this morning?

Alice and Sarah spent the entire morning was asked to go to the store but when she returned Sarah had collapsed on the floor with a high fever.

Alice frantically tried to help and was forced to call a doctor when Sarah's worsened.A hour later the doctor told Alice that Sarah had contracted a illness that her fragile immune system can't overcome even with the best then revealed to Alice that Sarah wanted to see her one final time.

Alice entered Sarah's room and was sad to see her in a sickly her breathing shallow Sarah asked Alice to come over,she then told Alice that she had made her began crying but Sarah touched her face and said"Even though I may be gone…..never forget me."

"I won't Sarah…..I will always remember you…"Alice and Sarah shared one final kiss before Sarah died.

"End of Part 1:Alice's Escape.


End file.
